List of fictional monkeys
The following is a list of fictional monkeys. Apes, which are not monkeys, have their own article. Literature * Bandar-log, The – from Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book * Chee-Chee – companion of Doctor Dolittle, created by Hugh Lofting. * Curious George – who usually looks like a juvenile chimpanzee in the drawings, but is described as a "monkey" in the text *La-la, the classic monkey that holds the cymbols and claps them together at random intervals. * Golden Monkey, unnamed – Marisa Coulter's dæmon in Philip Pullman's His Dark Materials novels. * Mon Cul – the baboon from Tom Robbins’s first novel Another Roadside Attraction. *Muggle-Wump - from several of Roald Dahl's stories. * Nikima – Tarzan’s sidekick in the Edgar Rice Burroughs novels. * Number fifty-two - the first-person monkey narrator of Some Novel Monkey * Sun Wukong – (PY) or Sun Wukung (WG), the Monkey King - from classic Chinese literature, particularly Journey to the West * Thumb, Thimble and Nod - from Walter de la Mare's The Three Mulla Mulgars (1910) — also published as The Three Royal Monkeys * The winged monkeys in the Oz books ** Chistery – in Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West * Wickershams - from Horton Hears a Who! by Dr. Seuss * Zephir – from the Babar the Elephant series * An unnamed baboon – which lives on the grounds of Stoke Moran, the home of Dr. Grimesby Roylott in the Sherlock Holmes story The Adventure of the Speckled Band, by Arthur Conan Doyle. * An unnamed monkey – who is the central character in Saki's short story The Remoulding of Groby Lington. * The 蒼猿 (cāng yuán) in Jinyong's novels The Return of the Condor Heroes and The Heavenly Sword and the Dragon Saber. Cartoons * Abu – pet in Disney's Aladdin * Antauri, Sprx-77, Gibson, Nova, Otto, Chiro and Mandarin - Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Bippy, a small monkey that accompanies Timmy Turner in the first Fairly Oddparents movie, Abra-Catastrophe* *Bobby Jack- Monkey on clothes * Boots _ explorer in dora Dora the Explorer * Blip – Space Ghost * Captain Simian and the Space Monkeys * Chim-Chim - from the cartoon Speed Racer * Circus Monkeys - monkeys that kidnap Dil - The Rugrats Movie * Coconuts - A monkey robot from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. * Enma - from the anime Naruto * Gaylord - Ox-Tales * Gleek – Super Friends * Guenter - Experiment of Professor Farnsworth with the aid of a hat that gave him super intelligence on an episode of Futurama last seen with a damaged hat attending college as a business major. * I.R. Baboon – I Am Weasel * Jake Spidermonkey- My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Jungle Monkey's (eg. Kerchak) - Tarzan * Lazlo - Camp Lazlo * Mojo – Homer's helper monkey on The Simpsons * Mojo Jojo from The Powerpuff Girls * Monkey – Monkey superhero from "Dexter's Laboratory" * Monkey – from "Joe and Monkey" * Monkey (full name Derek the Monkey) - from the internet cartoon Weebl and Bob * Mr. Teeny on The Simpsons * Nikima – Tarzan’s sidekick in the 1970s Filmation series. * Phonics Monkey - a monkey that is purchased to help Cartman win the spelling bee and later kills Kenny in the season four South Park episode "Hooked on Monkey Phonics". * Playful Heart Monkey – a Care Bears cousin * Pof – monkey in The Adventures of Victor and Max * Rafiki – mandrill in Disney's The Lion King films and shows * Scary Monkey from the Scary Monkey Show (Invader Zim) * Son Goku – saiyan (can transform into monkey) Dragon Ball Z * So-So - The sidekick of Peter Potamus, from Hanna-Barbera. * Super Nurse Monkey - A Fictional Monkey Derived By Isabel Baker * The evil monkey that torments Chris Griffin in Family Guy * The monkey from Prometheus and Bob * The urine monkey, a monkey that appears in an episode of The Simpsons that urinates on Krusty * Various inhabitants of Monkey Island, including at least one three-headed monkey Film * Dexter - capuchin monkey from Night at the Museum (2006) * Dodger – the trained pickpocket monkey from Monkey Trouble (1994) * Ella – the killer monkey from the horror movie Monkey Shines (1988) * Jack - ghost/pirate monkey in Pirates of the Caribbean (2003) * Mona – Robinson Crusoe on Mars * Nikko – the flying monkey commander from The Wizard of Oz * Shakma – baboon in Shakma (1990) * Spike – Ace Ventura's monkey companion in Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1994) and Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995). * Tug – capuchin monkey from Babe: Pig in the City (1998) * unnamed - Bobby Berosini's orangutan from Cannonball Run 2 (1984) Television * Monkey – an anthropomorphic monkey-god from the Japanese television series of the same name, based on the Chinese classic Journey to the West (above); the series gained a cult following in the UK and Australia in its English-dubbed version * Bananas - the gorilla who is obsessed with bananas in the Richard Scarry books and shows. * Marcel – Ross's pet capuchin monkey in Friends * Klaus – Dieter's touchable monkey on the Saturday Night Live skit "Sprockets" * Joey and Davey Monkey – on Sesame Street * Rainbow Monkeys – a fictional toyline (later revealed to be real monkeys) in the animated series Codename: Kids Next Door * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! * Hog Monkeys of Avatar: The Last Airbender Other fictional monkeys * [http://www.jonnythemonkey.com Jonny the Monkey] - Most famous celebrity in Kazakhstan, according to Borat in many of his interviews (including one with "Vanity Fair") and introduced as Kazakhstan's "most successful actor" by Borat in an opening skit of "Saturday Night Live" in November 2006. * Monkey, Brains, Ninja monkey, and Cyborg Chimp -Playable characters in Timesplitters Future Perfect * Agent 9, a playable character in the Spyro the Dragon video game series * Aiai, Meemee, Baby, and Gongon –the monkeys in the Super Monkey Ball series of video games. * Beppo – was Superman's pet monkey. * "Bloop" or "The Bloop" (named for the unusual sound it made) was the monkey with very long ears found in the first season of Lost in Space. * Diddy Kong, a character in the Donkey Kong series of video games. * Faron, the second of the four Light Spirits in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, takes the form of a monkey. * Iron Monkey, a half-robot superhero monkey from Justice Squad * Mankey, Aipom, Ambipom, Chimchar, Monferno and Infernape – in the Pokémon anime and related games and merchandise. Primeape, the evolution of Mankey, is more apelike due to its lack of a tail despite being called a "Pig Monkey" * Pogo the Monkey - Grand Theft Auto series * Specter - Main villain of the Ape Escape series. Was once the most famous monkey at the Monkey Park. * Sten, Trubo, Elforan, and the Highlander tribe. They are mercenaries in Breath of Fire 2. Their fortress houses a weapon of mass destruction and a famous flute. Sten becomes a member of your party and is most noted for his speed and luck ratings. *Stoop!d Monkey * Mr Chimp - denizen of the forum Your Lost. Notable as the longest-serving simian-based community member, and, despite the name, not actually being a chimpanzee. * Mr Monkey - a puppet monkey who keeps an online diary at www.mrmonkeydiary.co.uk and has featured in a number of fake movies created specifically for the internet but credited, on the website, as being created many years ago. * Mojo - a monkey famous for his love of typing. Now employed at NCVO in London in an admin role. Is now on the payroll and has a pension. His career history has included: chauffeur, doctor, nurse, hairdresser, train driver, Colombian F1 driver and he also served as an active member of the armed forces. In his time off, Mojo regularly competes in the London to Brighton bike ride on a tricycle. He usually comes first or second. His favourite drink is either Um-bongo or PG Tips and he, like his fellow chimps, is a strict vegetarian. His owner, Danny boy, said, "there is no chimp like him. Any task that needs doing and he's there. Just don't leave any fruit lying around. Bananas in particular." * Ukiki - Monkey in the video game Super Mario 64. Famous for stealing Mario's hat. *Kiki - Monkey that offered to help Link in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past and The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. * Bobby Jack – a monkey character icon of the Bobby Jack Brand, Clothing Company created by Han L. Lee * Chongo- Andrew Mazotti's fictional alter ego. * Ampersand is the name of Yorick Brown's pet monkey in the comic book series, Y: The Last Man. * Embezzler Monkey - a term findings common currency to explain persons which appropriate processions of another under the guise of intending to return such items as received, to which they do not. * Money the Monkey, from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice for All See also * List of historical monkeys * List of fictional apes (and some other primates) * Monkeys